


Canción de invierno

by Kate_Hoshina



Series: Traducciones [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sad, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Hoshina/pseuds/Kate_Hoshina
Summary: ¡Spoilers de "El ascenso de Skywalker"!Breve relato introspectivo en el que Rey lidia con las consecuencias de lo sucedido en Exegol.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Traducciones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Canción de invierno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021477) by [LyricalRiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalRiot/pseuds/LyricalRiot). 



Rey mira fijamente el cristal transparente que se curva sobre su pequeña habitación, observando la nieve amontonarse desde las pesadas nubes grises que oscurecen el cielo. Los copos le recuerdan a las estrellas, cayendo a cámara lenta desde un interminable cosmos. Como si la mismísima galaxia se estuviese desmoronando a su alrededor.

Su corazón se oprime con fuerza y su aliento está atrapado en la pesada prisión de su pecho.

–Ven a mí. – susurra en la noche brillante.

Qué cosa tan extraña la nieve. Qué lugar tan extraño para que sus amigos fuesen a celebrar la victoria. Pero Poe y Zorii habían dicho que esta era una de las mejores posadas de la galaxia en la que uno podía alejarse de todo y beber hasta hartarse. Todos fueron. Finn, y Rose, y Conix y esa nueva chica, Jannah. Todos fueron a jugar en la nieve y beber y divertirse unos días en los que no tendrían que pensar en nada más salvo en estar perfectamente felices.

Rey se encontró con ellos allí después de Tattooine. Se quedó hasta la puesta de sol y tan pronto cayó la noche, y el demoledor silencio de la arena volvió a envolverla, huyó. Llegó a donde estaban, sabiendo que estar rodeada de su amigos era la única forma de mantenerse alejada de las emociones que la estaban persiguiendo.

Pero no estaba funcionando.

–Ven a mí. – vuelve a susurrar.

Todos estaban dormidos en sus propias burbujas acristaladas esparcidas a lo largo de la posada. Los túneles de cristal unen las habitaciones con el eje central donde los huéspedes comen, beben y socializan, pero ninguno de sus conocidos está allí ahora. No a esa hora tan solitaria.

Los copos de nieve se derriten contra la superficie de su cúpula, y se amontonan en el vasto paisaje blanquecino. Como la arena, es la conclusión de Rey. Más fría y mojada, pero igual de deprimente. Igual de hostil. Nada puede crecer bajo ese precioso y desolador manto. La única cosa que disfruta de todo esto es cuánto suaviza la oscuridad. El blanco mundo del exterior refleja cualquier luz, haciendo que ver fuese mucho más fácil, incluso en ese espacio sin luna y estrellas. Tan fácil como a la luz del día.

Le recuerda a la base de la Estrella de la Muerte. La primera vez en la que experimentó la nieve, cortante, helada y cruel.

Le recuerda a él.

Se ahoga en una oleada de dolor, cierra los ojos y una lágrima se desliza por su cara.

–Ven a mí. – suplica; más lagrimas cayendo de repente.

Había sido un error ir allí. Ya tiene el invierno en su corazón, no lo necesita también al alrededor. La calidez de sus amigos no puede derretir la nieve que se acumula en el enorme agujero de su pecho.

Intenta acceder a ese pozo de serenidad que le había permitido comunicarse con los ancestros de la fuerza, pero hay demasiado dolor en él. Demasiado daño. No es capaz de encontrar serenidad.

No es justo. No se suponía que iría de esa manera. Finalmente había acudido a ella siendo él mismo. Como Ben. Al fin. La había sostenido. Había puesto su mano sobre ella y le había dado su calor, su luz. La había llamado de vuelta. La había salvado. Y por fin ella se había permitido hacer lo que había querido durante todo ese tiempo. Se suponía que era el inicio de algo que habían estado rehuyendo desde el principio, pero que ahora estaban listos para afrontar. El principio, no el final.

El final para Ben.

Se gira, envolviéndose en una pequeña bola, presionando sus puños contra sus ojos y dejando que el dolor la invada en una desesperada oleada.

_Ven a mí._ Piensa miserablemente, ya incapaz de darle voz a las palabras.

No entiende cómo ha podido ir tan mal. El vínculo que compartía con Ben, tan poderoso que podía conjurar vida, había sido profanado y utilizado para restaurar por completo a ese desgraciado miserable. Y Rey no logra comprenderlo. No puede entender cómo esa conexión entre ellos había sido tan fuerte y tan buena y tan preciosa, solo para ser utilizada para algo tan horrible como aquello. Ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de explorar el alcance del poder que compartían antes de que abusasen de él y fuese silenciado para siempre.

No es capaz de encontrar consuelo en la habitación vacía. La agonía de su corazón crece en la quietud. No quiere estar ahí. Quiere pilotar, encontrar alguna misión, alguna tarea que la mantenga lo suficientemente ocupada para no pensar, o sentir, o respirar.

_¡Ven a mí!_

Había funcionado una vez. Habían llegado hasta ella. Todos esos jedi. Esos predecesores en la fuerza. Habían escuchado cuando los necesitaba, y le habían dado la fuerza para que pudiese derrotar al emperador (y estaba agradecida), pero ahora una duda la invade y no puede ignorarla. Quiere poder hacerlo, intentar dejarlo correr, pero hiere su corazón como si fuese un hierro ardiente mientras busca cualquier sentimiento en aquellos al otro lado. ¿Por qué no habían escuchado a Ben? ¿Cuántas veces había acudido a su abuelo por su consejo y había recibido silencio? Él había estado desesperado por la más mínima conexión con su familia durante tanto tiempo. ¿No podría haberlo cambiado todo una pequeña y compasiva interacción cuando estaba luchando contra la oscuridad? ¿Y cuando había sido tirado por ese precipicio? ¿Por qué no llegaron hasta él para darle fortaleza en lugar de ir a ella?

Él era el Skywalker, no ella. Él era el que tenía una historia en todo esto. Ella no… ella no es nada. Deberían haber acudido a él. ¿Por qué le habían abandonado? O si es que él solo no habría podido hacerlo ¿por qué no fortalecer ambas partes de la diada, compartiendo el suficiente poder entre ellos para que ninguno de los dos tuviese que utilizar toda su fuerza vital? ¿Por qué había tenido que expiar su triste y torturada existencia con su propia vida?

Quizá es por todas esas preguntas por lo que ahora permanecen en silencio. Quizá sienten sus acusaciones. Su resentimiento. Cómo los culpaba. Y no volverían a comunicarse con ella hasta que recuperase un poco de paz.

¿Pero cómo puede hacerlo?

Había enterrado su paz en la arena de Tattooine. Ahora está dolorida, y triste, la mitad de su alma ha desaparecido.

Sus amigos no pueden curar esa herida. Ni siquiera saben que necesita que lo hagan. Lo oculta muy bien, pero el cariño que les tiene solo puede distraerla por un momento, y entonces está sola de nuevo y todo vuelve a ella como en una oleada

De todos modos no es que ella quiera ponerse en contacto con los ancestros. En realidad no es a ellos a quién llama, si es sincera consigo misma. ¿Qué quiere que le digan? ¿Quiere que le digan que todo estará bien? Lo más probable es que solo le digan que lo supere, que sea fuerte, el modelo jedi en el que la habían convertido. Le dirían que ese es el motivo por el que el amor está prohibido, porque conduce a mundos de dolor y debilidad.

Como si sus sentimientos por Ben hubiesen formado parte de su plan desde el principio. Como si no hubiese resistido el empuje del corazón de Ben sobre el suyo a cada paso del camino. Como si ella no hubiese intentado evitar caer tan profundamente en todo eso. ¡Joder! Ella no había elegido esto. La fuerza los había conectado y la misma fuerza les había permitido ver en la estúpida y solitaria alma del otro, así que si había que culpar a alguien por ese dolor era a la propia fuerza. O quizá a Ben, porque fue Ben quien decidió ser amable cuando ella aún estaba ocupada intentando odiarle.

Que les den a esos antepasados jedi. Pueden ignorar sus súplicas, ahora mismo no quiere su consuelo. Lo único que quiere es sentir un atisbo de una persona al otro lado.

Solo quiere a Ben.

–Ven a mí. – le suplica, su voz temblorosa y débil.

A veces piensa es capaz de sentirle, a su alrededor, en todas partes menos donde le necesita. Donde puede tocarle y mirarle a esos ojos oscuros una vez más y decirle todas las cosas que debería haber dicho antes.

Como cuánto le quiere, que siempre lo ha hecho, pero que temía que la persona en la que intentaba convertirse fuese más fuerte que la que ella había visto en su interior. Como cuánto le había dolido abandonarle en la Supremacía, o negarse a coger la mano que le ofrecía junto a esa desesperada súplica. Como que no había dejado de pensar por un solo día en ese momento desde que ocurrió, y que probablemente seguirá pensando en ello por el resto de su vida, igual que siempre pensará en ese beso.

Oh estrellas, ese beso.

Pero sin importar cuántas veces pregunte, sigue sola en su pequeña bola de nieve, únicamente con el sonido de su llanto perturbando la calma.

Ben no regresa.

_Eres un mentiroso_ , piensa, acusando a su memoria. _Dijiste que nunca me habías mentido, pero eso también era mentira._

Sus ojos, tan oscuros y dulces, y llenos de una comprensión que le quitó el aliento cuando le dijo con una inesperada gentileza “no estás sola”.

Cenizas. Esas palabras eran ahora cenizas y nieve, cayendo a su alrededor como las brasas en la sala del trono, preciosas pero insignificantes.

Se habrá recuperado por la mañana. En realidad todo es peor por la noche. No parece tan desesperado y crudo a la luz del día. Pondrá su cara “feliz y valiente”, se unirá a sus amigos y pretenderá que está tan eufórica como ellos porque han ganado. Descubrirá cuál es su próximo paso y se arrojará a él con toda la confianza y la fortaleza que ellos, y ella misma, esperan. Estará calmada y tranquila, como si hubiese aceptado la voluntad de la fuerza y todo estuviese bien. Pero por dentro, será una cáscara vacía, miserable al saber que esa victoria había tenido un precio tan alto. Han, Luke, Leia y Ben. Todos ellos se habían ido. Todos ellos le habían sido arrebatados para pagar el precio por la libertad de la galaxia.

Inundada por ese dolor, se le terminan las lágrimas y se desvanece en algo que no es el sueño, pero tampoco es estar despierta. Permanece con la mirada fija, con ideas entumecidas y vacías, hasta que finalmente el sueño la arrastra al glorioso olvido.

A veces durante la noche sueña con él acostado en la cama junto a ella, sujetándola entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola fuertemente contra su pecho. Puede sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón contra ella, insuflando vida entre ellos. La diada completa.

–Lo siento. – susurra, y ella imagina la sinceridad y la dulzura en esas palabras.

–Ven a mí. – suplica.

–Lo haré. – dice él.

Quiere creerle

–Por favor, Ben. Ven aquí.

La sujeta aún más fuerte.

–Encontraré la forma de volver contigo. Rey, lo prometo.

En el sueño está demasiado abrumada para usar palabras, así que llora de nuevo, y él la sostiene con toda esa infinita ternura que anhela de él en vida. Cuando despierta todo permanece por un breve instante, suspendido en su mente como si fuese algo más que un sueño. Como si fuese real. Y entonces todo se desvanece y se incorpora y echa un vistazo a la deslumbrante mañana plateada, y todo lo que queda es un leve rastro de su olor.

Suspira largamente.

Es hora de guardar su dolor y su luto en esa caja secreta en su corazón donde mantiene ocultos sus recuerdos más privados. Donde guarda ese beso.

Es hora de respirar profundamente y enfrentar un nuevo día.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues me he hecho una cuenta en Ao3, ahora mismo estoy perdidísima de la vida y no sé cómo funcionan la mitad de las cosas, pero me apañaré (creo...)  
> A lo largo de la semana iré publicando algunos de mis trabajos de FF (propios y la otra traducicón publicada) y veré cómo organizo todo (lo que hago por darme más trabajo)
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier comentario es bien recibido; y recordad que es un detallazo pasaros por la versión original y decirle algo bonito a su autora (no por nada, ella ha hecho todo el trabajo).


End file.
